Halo: Escalation
Halo: Escalation is a twelve-issue[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BbYyXWhCAAANIhl.jpg:large pbs.twimg.com - Halo: Escalation Giveaway] comic book series produced by Dark Horse Comics. It will cover "how the events of Halo 4 have helped define the destiny not only of the Chief but of the galaxy as a whole."[http://www.wired.com/gamelife/2013/07/halo-escalation-comic/ Wired.com: Dark Horse Will Turn World of Halo 4 Into Ongoing Comic Series] Issues Issue 1 Official summary: Issue 2 Official summary: Issue 3 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=49153 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for February 2014] Issue 4 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=49653 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for March 2014] Issue 5 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=50201 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for April 2014] Issue 6 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=50966 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for May 2014] Issue 7 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=51486 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for June 2014] Issue 8 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52221 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for July 2014] Issue 9 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52832 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for August 2014] Issue 10 Official summary:[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=53479 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for September 2014] Issue 11 - "Exposure, Part 1" Official summary[http://www.previewsworld.com/Home/1/1/71/914?stockItemID=AUG140027 PREVIEWSworld: Halo: Escalation #11] Appearances Characters *Andrew Del Rio *Bradley *Catherine Halsey *Daniel Clayton *Dellert *Gabriel Thorne *Gomez *Hogan *Horatio Temkin *Jespersen *Jul 'Mdama *Lydus *John-117 *Nicolas Strauss *Paul DeMarco *Naiya Ray *Roland *Ryder *Sarah Palmer *Serin Osman *Tek *Terrence Hood *Thel 'Vadam *Thomas Lasky *Vata 'Gajat *Vladimir Scruggs *Zef 'Trahl Species *Forerunner *Human *Jiralhanae *Kig-Yar **Skirmisher *Mgalekgolo *Sangheili *Unggoy *Flood Organizations *Covenant Remnant *Sanghelios government **Ascetics *United Nations Space Command **UNSC High Command ***UNSC Security Council ****UNSC Defense Force *****Spartan ******SPARTAN-IV Program *******Fireteam Bailey *******Fireteam Colossus *******Fireteam Fenrir *******Fireteam Jackknife *******Fireteam Majestic *****UNSC Air Force *****UNSC Army *****UNSC Marine Corps ******Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *****UNSC Navy ******Fleet Command *******Orbital Defense Command ******Office of Naval Intelligence Locations *Epoloch System **Requiem *Sol system **Luna ***Mare Imbrium ****Ankara **Earth ***Australia ****Sydney *****HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 ***United Republic of North America ****New Phoenix **Mars *Ealen IV *Escala III **Castiglione *Sanghelios Events *Great Schism *Human-Covenant War *Post-war era **New Phoenix Incident **Second Battle of Requiem **Battle of Ealen IV Vehicles *AC-220 Gunship *AV-22 Sparrowhawk * * * *D79H-TC Pelican *Diplomatic shuttle **''DS-004'' *F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter *Freighter *M12 Force Application Vehicle *Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activity * *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle *Type-25 Troop Carrier *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter *Type-44 Troop Carrier *Type-52 Troop Carrier *Type-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform * * * Weapons *Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 *BR85HB SR Battle Rifle *Combat knife *Hardlight blade *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *M45D Tactical Shotgun *M6H Personal Defense Weapon System *M739 Light Machine Gun *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System *Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-25 Carbine *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System *Type-51 Carbine *Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon Technology *Artificial intelligence **Avatar **Promethean Knight **Promethean Watcher *Combat simulation deck *Holography **Holotank *Data pad *Deployable lookout tower *Gravity lift *Jiralhanae combat harness **Captain Major variant **Chieftain variant **Minor variant *Kig-Yar combat harness **Minor variant **Sniper variant **Storm variant *Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet *Kig-yar targeting headgear *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor **MJOLNIR [GEN2] ***Commando variant ***HAZOP variant ***Infiltrator variant ***Recon variant ***Recruit variant ***Scout variant ***Soldier variant ***War Master variant *MX-1050 Quantum Plane Translocation Marker - Local/Hybrid *Sangheili combat harness **Arbiter body armor **Ascetic variant **Assault variant **Commander variant **Minor variant **Ranger variant **Storm variant **Warrior variant **Zealot variant **Unknown Sangheili variant *Skirmisher combat harness **Champion variant *UNSC Navy uniforms **UNSC Navy Service Uniform *Unggoy combat harness **Heavy variant **Imperial variant **Minor variant **Storm variant Mistakes *In some shots of Issue 1, Kig-Yar are seen with four fingers instead of three. *In Issue 1, the visor color of the Spartan with War Master armor is orange, but in Issue 2, it is blue. Gallery Halo Escalation 1.jpg|Issue #1 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo Escalation 1 Variant.jpg|Issue #1 variant cover art by Kenneth Scott. Halo Escalation 2.jpg|Issue #2 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo Escalation 3.jpg|Issue #3 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo_Escalation_4.jpg|Issue #4 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo_Escalation_5.jpg|Issue #5 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo_Escalation_6.jpg|Issue #6 cover art by Sparth. Halo_Escalation_7.jpg|Issue #7 cover art by Sparth. Halo_Escalation_8.jpg|Issue #8 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo_Escalation_9.jpg|Issue #9 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo_Escalation_10.jpg|Issue #10 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo_Escalation_11.jpg|Issue #11 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo-Escalation-Preview.jpg|Comic layout for 1st media released picture. Sources Category:Comics Category:Canon Category:Halo: Escalation